singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Toothless
DROPPED Toothless is a Night Fury from Berk. He arrived in-game on November 28, 2010 and currently lives in Garden Zone 13 and Garden Zone 04. Age: ??? Origins: How to Train Your Dragon App Link: Here HMD: Here Played by: 'Surge '''Contact: '''AIM, email, anything else. Setting Berk is a village set on an island somewhere in the Meridian of Misery, north of Hopeless and south of Freezing to Death, which may or may not be actual islands (according to Hiccup, who has a dry sense of humor). For most of the movie, the climate is chilly and cloudy. Hiccup's narration discloses that it's also freezing cold and covered in ice most of the year, and when it isn't ''that, it's raining or hailing. The food there is apparently unappetizing, but they're usually seen eating whole roast birds, so I doubt it. Berk is populated by Vikings who settled there 7 generations ago, decided it was a right nice place, and never left. Despite the length that it's been there, all the buildings are quite new. Vikings in this movie are more or less the stereotypical kind most people are used to seeing. They are both men and women, have domed helms with horns attached, and are typically seen in plate, mail or leather armor wielding large swords, maces, and axes. Aside from the children, and sometimes not even them (See: Snotlout) they are all broad in the back, chest, and pretty much everywhere else really. They typically name their children something strange to ward off creatures, though how Astrid is a repulsive name is beyond even my understanding. The Viking clan on Berk is usually called the Hooligan Clan by most, after the tribe in the book versions. It's admitted in the movie that Vikings are stubborn, which is probably why, even under the stress of constant dragon attacks and very probable food shortages, most of them have never even considered the thought of just. Moving. Away. As a result, they are constantly at war with a horde of dragons for reason's unknown for at least half of the movie. Killing a dragon is seen as something to be celebrated, dying and danger are both considered occupational hazards, and learning to fight dragons seems to be tradition. Typical of vikings, they seem to worship the Norse Gods, as the names of Odin and Thor were heard throughout the movie. The war that the Vikings and Dragons are embroiled in is the main focus of the movie, along with Hiccup's training of Toothless (and vice versa). There are said to be numerous species of dragons, but the movie showcases four main types: Hideous Zippleback, Terrible Terror, Gronkle, Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare and Night Fury. The dragon society is, as Astrid pointed out, similar to a that of a bee hive. The smaller dragons (in comparison to the "Queen") are like workers, going out and finding food for their "Queen" to eat. If the amount of food a dragon bring back is not adequate, the "Queen" eats them in place of food. Their leader is known as the Red Death, and is a massive dragon that the book calls a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. At the time Toothless comes from, the Red Death is dead, and the dragons are currently existing peacefully with the humans. For the most part, they help with menial things around the village, as well as defending the village and the occasional recreational flying. The village is currently getting used to living with them and is trying to accommodate the extra needs. Also, flying around like BAMFs. Toothless' role in the movie is to "teach" Hiccup (on the fly) about dragon behavior, as well as be his best friend. Personality For a dragon, Toothless is actually very perceptive and smart, which makes sense since Night Fury are apparently the most intelligent species of dragon out there. He is capable of feeling emotions such as fear, excitement, determination, sadness, etc. He also understands human body language and feelings rather well, and can apparently understand speech as long as it's something easy to comprehend; as he is able to process encouragement and orders, as well as understand Astrid's apology to Hiccup and Stoick's apology to him. Toothless also learned how to mimic human behavior, which is more of a subsection to his curiosity and intelligence. He understands things like sorrow, attempting to comfort Hiccup when he realizes that he's missing a leg. Though that might be because he understand the loss of a limb and then the sudden gain of a false one, it still proves that he is capable of understanding and, even further, empathy. He has some understanding human relationships, though it doesn't extend very far. He probably knows what a father or a girlfriend (something Hiccup wishes for most of the movie) is, just not in those terms. He and Hiccup have one or two exchanges about the whole girlfriend thing too. Toothless is naturally curious about many things, which is how he and Hiccup first get to know each other. There is a sense of playing hard to get with him as he usually doesn't trust anyone, similar to how he avoided Hiccup when he tried to get close, but got curious to move closer when Hiccup was taking a break from sneaking up on him. Currently, he is usually docile and playful when it comes to Hiccup or other members of the Hooligan tribe. However, Hiccup is the only one allowed in the pilot's seat and everyone else has to earn his trust the hard way. Toothless does not trust anyone near him as long as they are carrying something resembling a weapon. This is most likely because in the time he has been alive, he's seen a lot of his fellow dragons die due to being stabbed or brained with the occasional hammer or sword. He's automatically suspicious of almost anyone who carries a weapon and refuses to let them near him. Hiccup probably doesn't even get to carry his small dagger on board, which is okay because Toothless is a dragon and is so much better than a dagger anyway. Along with this, he has also shown the capacity to identify weapons, though his knowledge is mostly limited to knives, swords, axes, hammers, maces, and bolas. He is actually somewhat docile with people he trusts, and can even be considered a little playful and kittenish (seriously, kittenish). When Hiccup tries to put a saddle on him, Toothless spends most of the time running around to make Hiccup work for it. When Hiccup first wakes up after their fight with the Red Death, Toothless touches faces with him before jumping around like a nutter. He tries to catch a small dot of light reflected off a hammer, and lets Hiccup scratch behind his face flaps much like a cat would enjoy being treated. He even allows Astrid and Stoick to pet him once he's gotten to know the former, and the latter comes around to Hiccup's way of thinking. Toothless has a sense of humor that is a mix of amusement at making things difficult, silly jokes, and sarcasm, though most of it is body language. He smacks Hiccup upside the head with his face flaps when he messes up in flying, plays Keep Away with the saddle, and; after Hiccup stares at Toothless and makes a confused gesture after Astrid hits him, Toothless just looks up and shrugs. It's not so much a gesture of understanding as it is the "I can't help you here" gesture one friend would give another. He chuckles after shooting fire down a Terrible Terror's throat and stunning it after it tried to take his fish, finding it's stumbling confusion quite funny. Occasionally, he likes to pretend he doesn't know the meaning of the word 'STOP, if he thinks that his idea is totally better, though he will take input and commands from, you guessed it, Hiccup. Seeing as Hiccup has been mentioned almost this entire app, lets get around to explaining that. Hiccup is pretty much Toothless' best (read: only) friend. He learns plenty of things from Hiccup and vice versa, and has pretty much forgiven him for trying to kill him and shooting him out of the sky and crippling him. Though he never shares his food with other dragons, he is more than happy to vomit up a small portion of what he's eaten so Hiccup can have some too. (It's so gross you don't even) He is extremely protective of Hiccup, and after fighting tooth and nail to claw his way out of a canyon, Toothless hauls ass to the village and defends him from another dragon when it nearly kills him during his final exam. He even stays with Hiccup to make sure he will be okay, even at the risk of being captured by other Vikings. When the endgame of their battle with the Red Death goes awry, Toothless is the one who dives into the inferno to catch Hiccup so he doesn't fall to his death. Even after the battle is over, Toothless eventually pays him back for teaching him to fly again by helping him walk with his new prosthetic after he loses his leg. He likes Hiccup more than anyone else because the kid isn't trying to kill him constantly, feeds him every day, plays with him, gives him ear scratches, and helps him to fly again. So yeah, pretty much A Boy And His X trope right here. Toothless is the X. Abilities & Weaknesses STRENGTHS: Toothless is a dragon. His hide, wings and all, are pretty much fireproof; as shown when he remains unscathed when enduring the explosion that the Red Death left behind as it died. Blunt force doesn't really harm dragons fatally either, unless it's given with the intent to really crack skulls or focused in one place. He is probably about as strong as a uh, dragon, and has a heightened sense of smell, hearing and eyesight. Toothless is able to fall from great heights and land without killing himself, even when he can't glide to soften the blow. He can also breath two different kinds of fire. The first only comes in small amounts and is a run of the mill blue jet of flame. The second is a ball of extremely hot compacted blue fire that explodes on impact or after a certain time period. Unlike most dragons, Toothless hasn't been shown to have a limit to his fireballs. WEAKNESSES: Toothless can't fly properly without Hiccup helping him. His prosthetic is jerry-rigged to the saddle attached to his back and is controlled using a peddle that tilts it in certain directions. Without a rider, the most he can do is glide in one direction and flap his wings frantically like a spazz. ''ADDENDUM:' Due to interference by Commander Jamison Shepard, Toothless' prosthetic has been rigged to remain open at all times. While he cannot fly fast anymore, or make sharp turns, due to needing to turn his entire body in order to bank now, he can now glide without any errors. His wings are also a weak point, as the membranes are thin and can be broken, which would make flight impossible. His hide is not immune to sharp weaponry or fast projectiles, and can be penetrated by swords and bullets. Unlike their outsides, a dragon's insides are not fireproof. NIETHER HERE NOR THERE: * Retractable teeth. * Hates smoked eel. * Enjoys some kind of strange dragon catnip. * Likes head and chin scratches. * Stomach acid can apparently dissolve bones. Character Relationships Bro: Toothless is alright with Bro. They were on better terms before, but an attempt by Bro to feed Toothless ended with his head in a bucket. After a good deal of panic, Crisco and a fireball, the bucket eventually came off. Toothless is pretty butthurt about this but he's forgiven Bro for the most part. Rookie: Probably Toothless' favorite person on the station. Rookie talks to him, gives him fish, and remind him of Hiccup because he talks to Toothless and gives him fish. That's about it. They're pretty good friends. The Shadow: Shadow thinks Toothless is his mom, and he has pretty much failed to discourage the Shadow in thinking this. He's likes hanging around the Shadow and the Shadow seems to like him to. He could do without the smell though, and occasionally dunks Shadow into water to get rid of it. Dropped. Commander Jamison Shepard: Danced with him at Space Prom and rigged his prosthetic tailfin so that it's always open. He can now glide with no trouble and he is pretty grateful to her for it, considering her Terezi Pyrope: He doesn't even know she's blind, but she sniffed him and acts more dragonic than any small child he's ever met, which is pretty fucking cool. Rinzler {Tron}: ONE OF HIS BEST BROS! Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.